


Lily finds out - the sequel

by Phoenixcreature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Jealous Remus Lupin, Jealous Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), One Shot, Pining James Potter, Sequel, lily finds out, not beta read we die like men, semi secret relationship, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27010807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixcreature/pseuds/Phoenixcreature
Summary: -The sequel to Sirius Black knows how to make an entrance-Remus and Sirius had been together for one year and three months, it had been 2 weeks since their moment in the empty classroom, Sirius had said he wanted to stand on the table in the great hall and scream out to everyone, Remus quickly rebutted. He offered that they just stop hiding it, don’t tell anyone unless asked. So that’s what they did, it took a week before anyone asked, but of course they didn’t ask anything outright, it was a hufflepuff boy, one or two years below them,“You know if you keep sitting like that people will think you’re poofs”
Relationships: Sirius Black & Remus Lupin
Kudos: 74





	Lily finds out - the sequel

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was never really planned so i didn't have the story line or pacing planned out, just wrote what i felt like so sorry if it feels weird, i don't know if i'll ever continue this world but i'm leaving the option open so if anyone has anyone ideas or prompts feel free to leave them in the comments.

Remus and Sirius had been together for one year and three months, it had been 2 weeks since their moment in the empty classroom, Sirius had said he wanted to stand on the table in the great hall and scream out to everyone, Remus quickly rebutted. He offered that they just stop hiding it, don’t tell anyone unless asked. So that’s what they did, it took a week before anyone asked, but of course they didn’t ask anything outright, it was a hufflepuff boy, one or two years below them,

“You know if you keep sitting like that people will think you’re poofs” he said, Remus was leaning against a tree out by the lake, Sirius’ head in his lap and a forgotten book next to them, Remus hands were in Sirius’ hair, if though the sun was in his eyes he could still see the mischievous gleam in Sirius eyes as he looked up at Remus, 

“And what would be so awful about that? You got something against shirt lifters?”Sirius said to the Hufflepuff boy in a mocking tone, who looked like he’d just been kicked in the balls, eyes wide and mouth agape. He kept opening and closing his mouth, struggling to find his words, he did find a few no i, wait, actually and well, he truly was an articulate sort. Remus didn’t say anything, content to just lay his head against the tree and listen to his boyfriends sweet voice tell the boy to sod off. 

“Think they’re finally getting the hint? Or do i need to start smacking your ass in the hallways” Sirius asked smirked up at hima and Remus just rolled his eyes, “they’ll get it soon enough and truth be told with everything we’ve gotten away with so far i don’t think anyone would blink twice”

It was a slow day, few of thor classes had been canceled some family emergency with the professor, Remus and Sirius spent most of it curled up on Remus, Remus spent it either reading or listening to Sirius rant about pranks or people being weird. It wasn’t that long before James and Peter joined them by the lake. It was a really nice afternoon, they were laughing and throwing pieces of paper at each other, teasing each other, the usual good times.

“Wormtail you better stop right there! There is no way my Lily flower would ever have done that with Snivellus, no way” James screeched out causing Peter and Sirius to roll over laughing, Sirius knocking Remus side with his elbow in the process, “OW, watch where you’re spazzing you git” Remus said, with no actual malice rubbing his ribs. 

“Oh wow Moony you kiss Pads with that mouth” James laughed, 

“Nah but he sucks my-” Sirius didn’t get to finish that sentence before Remus clasped his hand over his mouth, looking like he’d seen a ghost, 

“Honestly Pads we all know you’re the cockslut in the relationship your silencing charms suck” James said, Remus immediately praying to any and all gods to open a hole in ground to swallow him up, Peter looked like he was getting horrid flashbacks, his face had gone all pale and he looked like he was gonna be sick. Sirius looked almost offended but was clearly being theatrical. 

“You would be too if you saw-” Sirius said as if he was stating the words most obvious fact, he was once again interrupted by Remus “can we please stop talking about my….thing” Remus said desperately, clearly embarrassed, Peter nodded eagerly in response, Sirius however being the ever so persistent thorn in Remus’ side had other ideas, he leant up so his face was with right next to Remus, staring daggers in his side “Oh but i can’t stop thinking about it” Sirius says i a devilish voice but loud enough for the others to hear, Remus doesn’t think his face could get any redder, but when Peter lets out a grossed out sound and James falls flat on his back in both shock and laughter, it does.   
“Pads i swear to merlin if you don’t stop i’ll” Remus said, but this time it was his turn to be interrupted by sirius, 

“You’ll what?” Sirius said with a voice that should be illegal, but that’s when James had enough, he’d walked up Sirius grabbing him from under his arms and pulled so Peter could grab his ankles, Sirius was thrashing and yelling for them to put him down between laughs, they moved him closer to the lake “We must quench his thirst Wormtail, ya ready?” Sirius started yelling for Remus to save him “Sorry babe this one is all you” he called back, Sirius barely managed a TRAITOR before his body hit the water. James and Peter looked like they were about to combust, even remus who seemed so put together couldn’t hold back a howl of a laugh when his oh so pretty boyfriend emerged from the water looking like some water creature from a muggle horror movie, his ever so shiny and bouncy black hair was now slick against his forehead, his eyes glaring into james soul, Remus was about to call out when he saw Sirius reach out but figured that James deserved what was coming to him, and seeing the look of horror and then realization on his face as he was pulled backwards into the lake was priceless, Peter found himself on the ground rolling with laughter and Remus joined him. 

“OI Moony! Don’t think i’m letting you get off that easy you’re my boyfriend you’re supposed to protect me” Screeched Sirius from the lake, where he and James we’re trying to dunk each other under, Remus just rolled his eyes, Sirius wouldn’t pull him in the water nor was he within reach and he wasn't going to prank Remus, that’d just end up backfiring on him, the marauders had learnt quickly not to wage prank wars on the quiet kid who was constantly reading about hexes and jinxes and who all the teachers thought was too nice and polite to ever be the culprit so they’d end up getting blamed for a prank against them. It truly was a great defense. 

“Don’t blame Moony for this! You’re in this mess cause you can’t keep your trap closed” Called Peter from the shore line, Sirius and James both seemed to have gotten the same idea,they looked at each other in that creepy You’re my brother and i always know exactly what you’re thinking way, They both lept through the water to get to Peter, grabbing his ankles and dragging him in, all their splashing, screaming and laughing had gathered quite a lot of attention like the Marauders usually did, people were looking out from the castle to see what the commotion was about and people who were also enjoying the rare nice weather had stopped in their tracks, none of the Marauders had noticed, all i their own little world where all that mattered were them.

Sirius trying escape the wrath of James after he’d dunked him for the umpteenth time called out for remus, and Remus being the great boyfriend he is walked over to pull him out, which is when he saw the same gleam in his eyes as when he’d told off the hufflepuff boy and before he knew it, Remus was soaked and in the murky water of the great lake. James and Peter were staring at Sirius like he’d done the unspeakable, like snogged Snape.   
Remus swam up, spitting and coughing up water, 

“Sirius-” Remus managed to get out before James and Sirius gasps interrupted him, James just looked shocked and mildly amused, Sirius looked horror stricken. 

“Mate you’re fucked” James said before swimming towards the shore with Peter,

“Moony honey, baby, please you love me, remember that” Sirius called out, Remus rarely ever called Sirius by his name, it was usually always pads, padfoot or some kind of petame that James and Peter have definitely made fun of them for. Sirius always gets weird when Remus uses his name, saying Remus is mad because if he wasn’t mad he would be calling him baby or pads. 

Remus swam back and sat on the shore line, looking at his boyfriend swimming as fast he could towards him, James and Peter were trying to manage the drying charm behind him. Sirius swam up and sat next to Remus, looking around and fidgeting with his wet hair.

“Are you mad at me Moony?” Sirius said quietly,

“Noooo, pads i’m not mad, i’m annoyed that i smell like lake, but i’m not mad at you” Remus explained, Sirius face lit up like a christmas tree and like the overly affectionate puppy he is, shoved his head in the crook of Remus neck and made a noise of contentment. 

“Well I think lake water smells great on you” Sirius hummed, If the people looking over didn’t realise before that there was more than friendship between the two boys, Remus kissing the top of Sirius head would hopefully do the job. 

It was a few days after the full moon, Remus was still especially tired and sore but he didn’t wanna miss to many classes so now after a particularly tiring DADA class, the Marauders were stood outside the classroom, Remus was leaning against so much it looked like he was about to swallow him, pressed against Sirius back pressed against him, forehead on his shoulder. The others were talking about how to sneak in to the bathrooms so they could steal their toilet seats, they had decided to steal every toilet seat at Hogwarts for whatever reason, Remus didn’t quite understand the reasoning behind this particular prank and was quite frankly too tired care, focusing on not falling asleep and the rise and fall of Sirius in front of him. 

“Ok but it takes time, how do we know some chick won’t come in and rat us out before we’ve got 'em all” complained James, Peter made several comments of confirmation, Sirius started talking about some way to steal some polyjuice to disguise themselves, from there they went on discuss different people they could transform into and frame for the toilet seat theft, Snape was currently at the top of the list, Remus was tired and he couldn't let his friends fuck up this prank however stupid it must be.  
“Honestly guys, just ask a girl to stand out front and if anyone comes up and asks if they can go in have her tell them that her friend is sad and hiding or something, don’t go stealing more stuff and making this harder than it has to be” Remus said, clear exhaustion in his tone, the other, definitely taken back by Remus sudden ‘outburst’  
James got this wicked grin on his face and went to playfully shove Remus before Sirius pushed his arm away and shot him a glare, “Amazing moony, see this is why we keep you on” James said, Sirius almost went into guard dog mode, ready to defend Remus until James did that brotherly i can read your mind thing, Remus wondered briefly if he should be worried about James but with how obsessed with Evans he is there was no question about James lack of homosexual tendensies. 

They stayed like that for a few more minutes, talking about which girl would help them, James trying to convince them that Lily would totally help them, which she definitely wouldn’t. A group of Gryffindors came by and started chatting with James and Sirius, if any of them found Remus leaning on Sirius weird they didn’t say anything. Not long after the fellow Gryffindors had left and the marauders were headed to the Great hall for lunch. After they’d sat down in their usual seats, Sirius piled up the food on Remus' plate, Lily kept glancing over, either she had something she wanted to say or she was noticing something between him and Sirius. 

Some Ravenclaw girls came up, staying just far enough away for it not to be creepy but clearly looking over and whispering about them. James kept looking over, Sirius still hadn’t noticed. Before too long they came over, crowding around Sirius who was busy shoveling food into Remus’ plate or convinced him he needed to eat more, pestering him with questions, if he wanted to go up to the dorms and sleep, if he was still hurting, anything and everything. 

“Hi, umm Sirius?” spoke one of the Ravenclaw girls, she had long reddish brown hair and was fairly pale. Sirius turned around to look at her, he tried his hardest to look polite and interested in what she had to say which anyone would think he was, but the marauders knew it for what it actually was, an expression that was carefully constructed to not show any emotion but appear polite, drilled into him by his parents. When he didn’t answer she just continued, 

“Ok then, i was wondering if you’d like to go to hogsmeade this weekend?” she asked, voice as sweet as sugar, Twisting her thin hair against her fingers, probably doing her best to look appealing or intincing, “No thanks I’m going with them” Sirius replied as matter of factly, either not noticing the hurt look on her face or simply just not caring. 

“Right of course… how about the astronomy tower tonight?” She asked, dropping her voice an octave or two, Remus just rolled his eyes, gripping the chair trying to look nonchalant, 

“No thanks, can i get back to my friends now?” Sirius asked, his facade had fallen and he just seemed so done with her. She scoffed and left, waltzing off with her small posse, Sirius turned around and immediately went back to pestering Remus, not noticing how jealous Remus looked. 

James kept looking between the two boys, Peter hadn’t noticed anything, like Sirius he was too caught up with food.

“Oi...Pads? Hey” James whispered trying to get Sirius attention, when that didn’t work he kicked him under the table, When Sirius looked up, James shot an exaggerated look over at Remus who was nitpicking at some toast. If you didn’t know Remus Lupin you’d just think he was concentrating or maybe tired, which he was but there was something more there, His eyebrows were furrowed and his knuckles white from clutching his knife so tightly. 

“Moony, you ok” Sirius asked, he’d gone all the way up to Remus' face, practically leaning on his shoulder. 

“What? Oh yeah i’m fine” Remus brushed him off, Siriussat studying his face for a bit, before getting up, “That’s it, come with me” Sirius said holding out his hand, Remus took it tentatively, following him out the great hall and into an empty classroom, why did hogwarts have so many classrooms that were just left unattended most of the time. 

Remus sat down on a desk and Sirius stood between his legs, looking expectantly at Remus, waiting for him to say something, 

“What’s wrong moony” Sirius asked, running his hands up and down Remus arms,

“There’s nothing wrong, I’m just tired” Remus sighed, 

“No you’re not, well yes you are.. But that’s not this there’s something wrong, it’s like something just clicked in your brain at lunch and you shut down”

Remus sighed and looked around, looking anywhere but a Sirius. He had two options, try and convince Sirius that this was jus because of the full moon, that he was tired, or ruin his oh so carefully constructed image of the nice and not at all jealous boyfriend, Because Remus was, everytime some girl made eyes at him or asked him out Remus wanted to sucker punch them. Well damn it all to hell, 

“I was jealous” Remus whispered, not sure if Sirius heard him, the grin on his face told him that he had. 

“What?” Sirius said in that I heard you but I wanna hear you say it again way that was just awful when you were the person who’d said it. 

“You’re just awful, I was jealous ok? I don’t like it when girls hit on you” Remus explained, looking like he’d rather be anywhere else. 

“You, Remus John Lupin were jealous… you were jealous, of some bird in a skirt” Sirius said like he couldn’t quote believe what he was saying, 

“Yes ok i get jealous can we please just ignore it or move on” Remus pleaded but sirius quickly shook his head, 

“No way, you’re alway calling me out on being jealous everytime that bitch MacDonald touches you but all this time you were just as bad as me” Sirius smirked, having gotten closer to Remus with every word, Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus neck and Remus hands around Sirius waist. 

“I don’t think anyone is quite as bad as you” Remus teased, it felt nice to actually get it off his chest, and the full moon had been hard, not having to hide his annoyance on top of it was nice. 

“Oh shove off will you, if you were dating you, you’d be a jealous mess too”

“You know, i’m not really my type, i’m much more into arrogant and pretty boys” 

Sirius rolled his eyes and leaned up to kiss him, it was slow and the only thing behind it was love. 

“So let’s get back to this jealousy thing shall we?” Sirius said mischievously, Remus rarely saw him like this if he wasn’t planning some prank, Remus groaned in frustration, “haven’t we been over this already?” Asked Remus, 

“Nope” Sirius said popping the p “I wanna hear all about how you love me so much you don’t want anyone else to look at me like that” 

The rest of the school day Sirius didn’t leave his side, not that this was unusual shortly after the full moon, but this time it was so Sirius could lean up and whisper annoying retorts about Remus being jealous, sometimes he wondered why he tortured himself but then Sirius would smile up at him and all his teasing seemed like the easiest thing.   
Classes were over and the marauders had retreated to the common room, Remus was sitting in his chair with a book, not really paying attention to whatever his friends were talking about. James was sat between Lily and Sirius, and Peter was on the couch over, from the snippets he actually heard it sounded like James was trying to convince Lily to stand watch and as Remus had predicted she denied immediately. Lily kept looking over, she clearly had something on her mind but didn’t seem to want to say it, on the way supper she pulled Remus aside, into some alcove. 

“What the hell Lily, is everything ok?” Remus asked confused as to what the hell what going on,

“So i’ve been thinking, and you said there’s this girl you fancy but you haven’t asked her out yet which seems just typical honestly boys, well anyways i’ve noticed you’re always around Potter, Black and Pettigrew which i get because you guys are all so close but if you actually want to date this girl you really ought to spend more time with her, how is she supposed you fancy her when i literally never see you around women. But all that being said i do want to help you Remus-” Remus stood there gobsmacked as Lily kept on rambing, 

“Wait why are you- why do you care so much?” Remus interrupted, this would’ve been the right time to Sirius but Remus’ curiosity got the better of him for once, 

“Well you are my friend Remus and i do want to see you happy, but as much as i’d like to say this is a completely selfless act and all in the spirit of helping out a fellow prefect i have to admit that if i have to listen to Mary going on about how fit or nice or how much she’d like to snog you any longer i feel like i’ll go mental” Remus head felt like it like it was running on fumes, so much was happening and he barely felt like he had time to process it all, and just when he was about to ask or explain or just do something he felt hands claps down on his shoulders, 

“If i wasn’t such a stand up nice guy i’d think you were trying to go after moony, and here i really thought we had something special Lilykins, you wound me” James, who turned out to be the mysterious shoulder assailant, flirted. 

“Oh sod of it Potter” Lily said, she tried to look angry that James had interrupted but Remus could see she wasn’t, she probably hadn’t even realised that yet, so set in her ways, she’d figure it out eventually. She and James walked side by side towards the great hall, Him flirting and her shooting him down, but she did it with a smile, which James had definitely noticed, guessing by the huge grin he was sporting. 

Supper was uneventful as it so often was, they ate, he chatted with Sirius and Peter whilst James kept chatting up Lily, Mary kept looking over, honestly what was it with girls today, Remus felt like a fish in an aquarium. A group of 3rd years decided to get in a screaming match in the middle of everything so he and Lily had to leave early and deal with all that. 

Remus and Lily were sat in the common room, having decided against going back to the mess of the great hall, no one was back from Supper yet so the room was quiet and for once didn’t smell of teen desperation, They were talking about their assignment in transfiguration when suddenly the bumbling hoard of teenagers came in through the portrait hole, people sat down around them, Mary unnervingly close, Lily and Sirius kept looking over, Lily’s look being the Please either ask her or someone else out already and Sirius’ being the That bitch better not touch you or i will fight her, both equally entertaining and terrifying in their own rights. 

Sirius stood up abruptly, looking around like he was briefly confused as to why he was standing, the he looked at Remus and did a small nod towards the staircase, when Remus did a small nod back he looked to their friends and none had noticed this small exchange, 

“Soo Moons did you wanna help with that uhh assignment for that class?” Sirius asked, sure they had decided to stop hiding their relationship but that didn’t mean they wanted to shove it down people’s throats, 

“Yup sure, let’s go” Remus responded quickly, Their friends letting out snorts, they knew what was going on, having walked in on a few of these “study sessions” did that, Lily however looked after them quizzingly, when they were almost out the room they heard Lily’s voice “Is Black willingly studying?” which was then followed by what was undoubtedly James laughter.   
The door was barely closed before Sirius jumped Remus, still making sure to be careful not to hurt him or touch any of his sore spots. They made their way to Sirius bed, Sirius falling down first then Remus landing on top of him, after having convinced Sirius that “Yes pads i’m ok” Sirius hands found Remus hair and dragged him closer, Sirius wrapped his legs around Remus to keep him in place, not that there were anywhere else he’d rather be. Maybe five or maybe twenty minutes later Remus was marking Sirius with hickeys or bite marks all up his torso and neck, Sirius was pulling at Remus buttons, getting the top half undone before giving up, Sirius hands never stayed one place long wanting to touch every bit of Remus he could, Remus however had his hands firmly plated and gripping hard, one on the back of Sirius thigh and the other on the side of his neck. Remus was having the time of life biting and sucking on this spot on sirius above collarbone that just drove him mad, he was a panting mess beneath Remus, urging Remus to just get on with it already, which it finally seemed like he was, all up until a violent knocking was heard on the door, the sort of knocking where you thought if you opened it you’d see someone covered in blood being chased by an axe murderer. Remus got up and went to the door, one hand firmly planted on the doorframe and the other on the door itself, shielding whoever it was from being able to get in and also protecting the dignity of Sirius was played across his bed, shirtless with dark marks littered across, one arm thrown over his eyes and legs still spread, he looked edible so it was understable Remus didn’t want anyone to see. He opened the door slightly out of breath, his own top was half open chest rising and falling in quick succession showing off some scars and one or two dark spots that matched those on Sirius. Lily was stood on the other side, her face told him she was on a mission and she was not happy about it, the second the door opened and she saw Remus face she blurted out “YOU’RE DATING SIRIUS BLACK” before she’d even noticed the state of Remus, him being to focused on… other things, just turned around a bit looking over the panting figure on the bed, he’d propped himself up on his elbows looking over at the door. Remus looking back at sirius unknowingly gave Lily a perfect view of him as well, her face had gone completely red, taking in both of their appearances 

“Really, what gave you that idea” Remus said sarcastically, really just wanting this to be over, so when Lily just kept opening and closing her mouth, not really saying anything Remus shut the door in her face, crawling back over Sirius and getting back to kissing him senseless, Unbeknownst to them, Lily still completely red and muttering went down to the common room. 

James was the first to look up and notice, he quickly elbowed Peter, who just looked at Lily and then up the stairs, his face contorting in some sort of half disgution half sorry,

“I reckon she saw,” James said before going over, and placing her down by one of the study desks,away from the rest. 

“I-i can’t….oh merlin” Lily finally spoke, she no longer looked in shock, more like embarrassment, James laughed softly

“Which one opened the door?” asked James, 

“Remus?” Lily asked confused, as to what that had to do with anything, 

“Ah you got lucky” James said, when Lily didn’t reply just looked at him quizzingly he continued, “Remus just seems… off like he’s far away and is doing everything to make you leave, Now Sirius he truly is a hyperactive puppy so he’ll accidentally, or so he says, end up telling in excruciating detail what they were doing to get you to leave” Lily just looked at him with wide eyes and cheeks burning red, “Just how many times have you… seen them like that” James seemed to ponder the question for a bit, actually thinking about it, which terrified Lily, that he had to actually think about it, 

“I don’t know, maybe fifteen times? I’m not sure i’ve blocked all the bad times out” James laughed like this was the world's most normal occurrence, which it dawned on Lily it must be, then something else dawned on her,

“Just how long have they been...together?!” Lily asked, how on earth had she missed this.

“Uhh probably about a year and like four months i think?” 

And upstairs beneath the pants and pleads the two boys in their own little world heard and shrieking “WHAT?” But they ignored it, far too caught up in each other.


End file.
